10 jours d'Aventures
by Olivia14
Summary: Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans ma participation aux 10 jours d'Aventures. Et faites attention en entrant, enlevez vos chaussures, enfilez des patins et regardez où vous marchez. Vous risquez de glisser dans une flaque de sang.
1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ma participation aux 10 jours d'Aventures ! Petite présentation du projet : c'est un événement créatif imaginé par min0uze sur Twitter, autour de la série Aventures qu'on ne présente plus.

Il s'agit, pendant 10 jours, de créer sur un thème particulier à propos de la série. Ainsi, le premier jour (10 juillet 2017), parlons de notre joueur préféré. Le deuxième jour, il faut créer à propos de notre antagoniste préféré, etc. De toute façon, vous pouvez retrouver toutes les informations ici : document/d/1ecOPqLiH-zPmRSMbcUYUAxiH8bK93yIWIeHQ_Ftc7FQ/edit

En ce qui me concerne, je vais probablement faire quelques dessins pour Twitter (si vous voulez voir ça, c'est ici : The14Olivia) mais je compte participer principalement ici, par écrit.

Petite présentation rapide : ma participation va se faire d'un seul bloc, en 10 chapitres (un par jour et par thème, t'as bien compris ma couille). Je vais essayer d'être cohérente, efficace et de tenir le rythme jusqu'au bout, ce qui n'est pas gagné ! Mais on y croit. Très fort. Si si, je vous jure.

Bon.

Let's go.


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Olivia. J'ai 20 ans, je suis étudiante et je regarde _Aventures_ depuis plus d'un an. Si je vous ai tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est en l'honneur d'une occasion spéciale. Sachez qu'une des principales illustratrices de la série **_**Aventures**_ **, Minouze, organise un évènement créatif sur la série : 10 jours de prompts, ou défis à réaliser par écrit ou en dessin.**

Théo : Et alors ?

 **On se calme mon petit Théo. Donc. Si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour décider avec vous de ce que je vais faire. Sachez-le, il y a dix thèmes sur lesquels je compte, bien sûr, écrire. En voici la liste : mon Aventurier préféré-…**

Tous les aventuriers : QUOI ?!

 **Deuxième jour : mon antagoniste préféré, puis mon personnage secondaire préféré, mon MJ préféré, mon échec critique ou mon succès critique préféré-…**

Shin : Ou les deux !

 **Certes. Ensuite, mon passage préféré dans la série, mon ship préféré…**

Bob _(à part)_ : Et merde…

… **Mon joueur préféré, mon** _ **headcanon**_ **préféré…**

Théo : Késaco ?

 **Un headcanon est une théorie, une idée, établie et développée par les fans qui n'est pas apparue dans la série officiellement. Ça s'oppose au canon, le contenu de la série officielle.**

Mani : Ah c'est là qu'on va parler de sexualités diverses ?

Shin : En ce qui te concerne Mani, c'est canon.

Mani : Tu ne parles pas comme ça de ma relation avec Nina !

 **JE PEUX PARLER ? Bon… Et enfin, pour le dernier jour, un remerciement pour la série Aventures**.

Enoch _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ : Ben, ça promet un beau déchaînement d'hormones, tout ça.

 **Je ne vous permets pas !**

Bob : Dans tous les cas, dans tous les cas, ça risque d'être du grand n'importe quoi !

 **Promis.**


	3. 1 - Mon Aventurier préféré

**Premier jour, premier prompt ! Aujourd'hui, nous est proposé le thème suivant : votre Aventurier préféré. Pour développer, je vais vous lire ce que Minouze a écrit à ce sujet.**

Théo : T'es obligée ? Nan parce que ça risque d'être long et chiant.

Bob : Wow, ça parle maaaaal ! Sinon, franchement lis-le nous, je trouve ça intéressant.

Théo : T'es tout seul.

Shin : C'est pas vrai ! Je trouve ça intéressant, moi aussi.

Théo : Toi tu dis ça parce que tu veux pécho de la fangirl, c'est tout.

Shin : Je…

Mani : J'ai pas écouté, mais je suis d'accord avec Shin.

 **Ça commence bien… Bon. Voici ce qui est écrit :** _ **« Quel est votre Aventurier préféré ? Dites-nous tout, aujourd'hui, pas de retenue ! Vous pourrez jeter de l'amour sur votre membre de la bande préféré en toute impunité. »**_

Bob : Utskuchiiii ! J'espère qu'on va recevoir plein de culottes. Mouillées, évidemment.

 **T'es dégueulasse !**

Shin : Olivia, je propose que tu choisisses celui qui recevra le plus de culottes.

Grunlek : Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste !

Théo : Tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus beau.

Bob : Tout le monde sait que les mecs comme toi ne reçoivent pas des culottes, mais des procès pour violence conjugale et meurtre d'enfant, Théo. Il ne faut pas confondre.

Théo : Si tu savais comme je t'emmerde.

 **Heu, s'il-vous-plaît…**

Théo : Comment tu veux qu'une hérésie défigurée par ses turpitudes reçoive des culottes ?

Shin : Ouuuuh !

Bob : Je pourrais être vexé, mais venant de ta part je prends tout comme un compliment.

Mani : J'ai jamais reçu de culotte mouillée personnellement, mais je peux vous fournir une culotte, et si vous voulez qu'elle soit mouillée vous pouvez demander à Shin.

Shin : QUOI ?! Mais non !

Mani : Tu n'es plus demi-élémentaire d'eau ? Je croyais que tu avais une fonction brumisateur.

Shin : Si, je peux, mais, heu… Enfin… C'est pas tout-à-fait ce qu'on entendait par culotte mouillée…

 **Eh oh ? Je suis encore là, hein !**

Grunlek : On peut peut-être attendre avant de refaire l'éducation sexuelle de l'Elfe, non ?

 **Oui, j'aimerais autant…**

Théo : Shin, tu t'en occuperas.

Shin : Hein, quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Bob : Parce que tout ce qui est mouillé, ça te regarde.

Shin : Et pourquoi pas toi ? Le feu, la chaleur…

 **Je peux reprendre le contrôle de ma fiction ?**

Grunlek : Ou on demande à Théo de lui verser sa sainte Lumière.

Sœur Maïda ( _au fond_ ) : Hérésie !

Les Aventuriers : Ta gueule !

Théo : Ah, ça fait du bien par où ça passe.

 _Tous éclatent de rire_.

Bob : Ici nous avons une preuve de l'importance du contexte dans lequel les choses sont dites, mes enfants. Bon bon bon, dans tous les cas, revenons à nos moutons. Olivia, tu dois choisir ton Aventurier préféré, c'est ça ?

 **Heu, oui, effectivement, merci Bob.**

Bob : Je t'en prie. Donc, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

 **Voici. Vous connaissez le mythe de Pâris et la pomme d'or ?**

Théo : Houla, certainement pas.

Bob : Ça me dit quelque chose… Un humain qui doit choisir laquelle de trois déesses il trouve la plus belle, en lui offrant une pomme d'or, c'est ça ?

 **Effectivement. Voilà mon idée : comme dans le mythe, vous vous présentez chacun votre tour avec une ou deux qualités principales, et vous me faites une promesse alléchante. A la fin, je donnerai au vainqueur…**

Grunlek : Une pomme d'or ?

Bob : Non non non ! Regarde-la, je penche plutôt pour une folle nuit d'amour.

Shin : J'ai encore jamais essayé avec une vieweuse…

 **Et moi jamais avec un personnage fictif… Hein mais quoi ? Attendez attendez, je m'égare ! Non, le vainqueur recevra un dessin.**

Grunlek : Ah, y'a tout de suite moins d'argent à gagner.

Mani : Le dessin, on peut le voler à celui qui gagne ?

Théo : Si tu me voles mon dessin je te tranche la gorge.

 **Personne ne volera rien à personne et personne ne tranchera la gorge de personne ! Je m'en tiens garante en personne !**

Tous : …

 **Cette phrase était si compliquée ?**

Théo : Oui.

 **Bon bon bon, passons… Et commençons les festivités ! Je propose que pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, vous passiez devant la noble assistance ici présente, composée de moi-même et des personnages secondaires de la série, ainsi que des interprètes…**

Enoch : Secondaire, moi ? Je suis le méchant principal !

 **Eh oh, un peu de respect.**

Enoch : C'est toi qui va me respecter, gamine !

 **Chut chut chut. C'est moi qui ait le clavier, je peux t'effacer à n'importe quel moment de cette page. Descends d'un ton, et je te garde dans cette fiction.**

Enoch : C'est un chantage bas et vil. Je me vengerai.

 **Passons. DONC. Je propose que vous passiez devant cette noble assistance par ordre alphabétique. Commençons donc par… Balthazar Octavius Barnabé !**

Bob : Hum hum. Bonjour, noble assemblée, et merci de me faire l'insigne honneur de m'écouter aujourd'hui. Je suis, comme vous le savez, un pyromage de niveau 5, officiellement diplômé de la Tour Rouge, comme vous pouvez le voir à mes magnifiques épaulettes dorées qui reluisent sous la lumière du soleil ! De ce fait, je possède le langage et la connaissance. Je suis érudit, et j'expose à votre vue éblouie et à vos oreilles ravies mon savoir qui nous a tant sauvés dans tant de situations critiques, si je puis dire. Quand mes camarades hésitent, je propose un plan. Quand ils se posent une question, je leur offre la réponse, quand ils lèvent des yeux interrogatifs vers moi, je me penche vers eux et…

Théo : Et tu tombes par terre comme un caca tout mou, tellement ta tête est enflée !

Bob : Silence, homme d'armes ! Laisse, pour une fois, parler les intellectuels ! C'est à mon tour de parler, tu ne m'interrompras pas. Je disais donc… Heu…

 **Heu… Je ne sais plus.**

Bob : Heu… Oui, je suis l'érudit du groupe, le plus intelligent et le plus sage, je représente la flamme de la connaissance qui embrase tout et détruit la force brute sur son passage ardent ! Et avec moi, si vous me suivez, si vous me choisissez, vous aurez une connaissance infinie. Je vous ouvre la porte du savoir, la bibliothèque immense qui s'entrouvre et vous laisse passer, seulement vous, l'élue. Car c'est à vous que je m'adresse, Olivia. Choisissez-moi, et vous connaîtrez tout du Cratère, tout de la vie, et je me ferais un plaisir de vous apprendre certaines joies du corps que vous…

 **AHEM OUI BON MERCI ÇA IRA COMME ÇA. Allez, au suivant ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu me vouvoies, Bob ?**

Bob : Depuis que je dois te séduire, ah ! Une vieille technique. Et je sais que tu es incapable de résister au son de ma voix. Ma voix chaude, et profonde…

 **Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud, là ?**

Bob : Héhéhé…

 **Aventurier suivant : Grunlek Von Krayn !**

Grunlek : Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Olivia de m'avoir convié. C'est un immense honneur de participer à ta fiction, et c'est un plaisir de te retrouver tous les mardis soir à 20h devant les nouveaux épisodes. Surtout qu'en ce moment, je suis au centre de l'intrigue ! Voici pour mon préambule. Je suis quant à moi, contrairement à mon cher Bob, l'exemple de la pondération. Je suis le calme, je suis la réflexion. Si Bob est le Savoir, je suis la Sagesse sans laquelle le savoir n'est qu'une illusion inutile. Mon histoire a tout pour te passionner, Olivia. Un royaume perdu dans les montagnes, des intrigues politiques et un nain épris de liberté qui part à l'aventure… D'ailleurs il me semble que tu as quelque part une fanfiction qui évoque mes aventures en solitaire, me trompé-je ?

 **Ahem. Heu oui. Mais elle est actuellement en pause. Voilà. Reprends, s'il-te-plaît, et évite de dévoiler publiquement mes échecs littéraires, par pitié.**

Grunlek : Pardonne-moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Je n'en ferai pas des tartines, comme Bob. Mais si tu me choisis, je te promets, sur la tête d'Eden (tu sais à quel point elle m'est chère), je te promets de faire de toi une Sage. Non un puit de savoir érudit et inutile, mais je t'enseignerai l'intelligence, la réflexion posée et utile pour l'humanité. Parce qu'au fond, n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites, être utile à l'humanité ?

…

 _Applaudissements généraux et émus._

 **Merci pour cette jolie fin, Grun. Mais j'entame la 4** **e** **page Word, et je ne me suis toujours pas décidée ! Aïe, plus de 1500 mots ! Les gens ne vont jamais lire jusque-là ! Comment je vais faire ? COMMENT ?**

Théo : Wow, elle va nous claquer entre les doigts là, non ?

Bob : T'inquiète, je sais quoi faire. _Il prend une voix plus grave_. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, Olivia. Ferme les yeux et écoute-moi. Voilà. Tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer. Ecoute ma voix envoûtante et grave et profonde et… Hiiiiiii qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

 **Je romps le charme. Désolée pour ton téton, mais c'était le seul moyen de te faire reprendre ta voix naturelle, qui est quand même vachement aigüe. Même si c'était gentil d'essayer de me rassurer. Bon, passons à la suite ! J'introduis Mani le Double ! Mani ? Allez, c'est à toi.**

Mani : Heu bonjour… Moi c'est Mani…

Tous : Bon-jour-Ma-ni !

Mani : Ben… Voilà… C'est moi quoi… ( _chuchote à Shin_ ) Je dois dire quoi ?

Shin ( _chuchote_ ) : Tu dois dire tes qualités et promettre un truc cool à Olivia !

Mani : C'est qui Olivia ?

Shin : La fille aux cheveux bouclés qui parle depuis tout-à-l'heure !

Mani : Ah c'est une fille !

 **Shin, arrête de souffler !**

Mani : Mais il m'aide !

 **Justement ! C'est de la triche, il faut que tu te débrouilles tout seul.**

Mani : Bon, bon… Bah voilà, je m'appelle Mani, Mani le Double. Je… fais des potions… Je vole des gens… Et des fois j'arrive à faire voler mes machettes !

Bob : Des fois, c'est le mot.

Mani : Ah et j'ai des super tresses ! Avec des araignées dedans !

Shin : Urgh…

Mani : Et si tu dis que je suis ton préféré… Je volerai tout l'or du monde pour toi ! Et tu seras riche ! Et tu pourras nourrir plein d'araignées ! Et tu seras leur amie !

 **Enthousiasmant !**

Mani : N'est-ce pas ?

 **Ahah, oui… Hem. Suivant : Théo Silverberg ! Ou de Silverberg, ça dépend les versions.**

Théo : Attends attends, je suis pas prêt !

 **Quoi ?**

Théo : Mon bouclier est dégueulasse ! Y'a plein de sang dessus ! Qui a fait ça ?

Bob : Heu… Je veux pas foutre la merde entre vous mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es assis sur le cadavre de la Petite Fille tout-à-l'heure…

Tous : Quoi ? ENCORE ?

Théo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, aussi ?

 **La pauvre, elle était venue spécialement du Paradis pour participer à cette assemblée générale… Il va falloir qu'elle refasse tout le trajet… Ça prend des plombes à dos de nuage.**

Grunlek : On fait quoi, on l'attend ?

Théo : Pas la peine. C'est qu'un personnage secondaire. D'ailleurs, ok, maintenant elle est morte. Mais vous n'avez toujours aucune preuve que sa mort précédente était de mon fait.

Bob : Ah si ! Et d'ailleurs…

 **Stop ! Tout ça est beaucoup trop long. Théo, présente-toi s'il-te-plaît.**

Théo : Ahem. Je suis Théo Silverberg, paladin de l'ordre de l'Inquisition dans l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je suis un brave parmi les braves, j'ai combattu tous les dangers et je ne crains rien ni personne. C'est moi qui ai fondé le groupe des Aventuriers, j'en suis le chef et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. On aurait dû commencer par le chef, non ? Enfin bref. En plus d'être fort et puissant, je suis extrêmement stylé et je suis tellement beau ! Ce serait un crime de ne pas me choisir ! Je serai ton Aventurier préféré rien que pour ça, et d'ailleurs je te promets de mettre mon bouclier au service de ta personne, Olivia ! Si tu me choisis (et tu me choisiras), tu seras protégée partout et toujours de tout danger !

 **Merci Théo. Plutôt convaincant, le bougre.**

Bob : Moins que moi. Il n'a pas la voix…

 **Chut ! Il faut avancer. Laissez place à Shinddha Kory, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !**

Shin : Heu… Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Shinddha Kory…

Tous : Bon-jour-Shind-dha !

Shin : Alors, moi mes problèmes d'alcool remontent à mon enfance et… Ahem désolé. Excusez-moi si je m'exprime mal… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi, comme ça, en public mais bon. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. En ce qui me concerne, je suis demi-élémentaire d'eau. Et… on ne peut pas dire que j'en sois fier. Je suis aussi archer, mais… On ne va pas s'attarder sur mes exploits, qui se font rares. Mon histoire ? Oh, vous savez… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait grand intérêt. C'est beaucoup trop triste, et beaucoup trop grand pour quelqu'un comme moi. Mon histoire me dépasse, et j'ai encore du mal à en saisir toutes les nuances. Je suis incapable de la comprendre.

Bob : Heu, Shin… Il faut que tu dises des qualités…

Shin : Ah oui. Mais, Bob… Tu pleures ?!

Bob : Non non non c'est rien, c'est… Le soleil qui m'éblouit. Voilà. Le soleil. La faute de Théo. Trop de Lumière, ahah. Non non, je ne pleure pas, moi, je suis un homme, un vrai. Avec une grosse bite. Ahahah.

Shin : Ok… Bon, je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire de plus. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant, je ne suis pas une personne qu'on choisit pour son caractère… Oui, j'ai des aventures avec des femmes, mais c'est le côté exotique, je pense. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les attirer vraiment et durablement, chez moi. A part mon endurance, évidemment. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Olivia. Rien qui puisse te faire me choisir. Mais je fais des super smoothies banane-café. Tiens, si tu me choisis, je te fais un smoothie !

 **Je… Je… Merci, Shin. Merci. Bon. Bon bon bon. J'aurais pas un kleenex, moi ? Ah, si, cool. T'en veux un Bob ? Toi aussi Bragg ? Et un seul suffit ! Non ? Bon ok. *mouche* REPRENONS. Mes enfants, il faut que je vous le dise, quand même. Je crois bien être incapable de vous départager, pour l'instant. Vous ne voulez pas répéter ce que vous m'offrez ?**

Bob : Le savoir ! La connaissance infinie et universelle !

Grunlek : La sagesse. La réflexion et le don de soi pour le monde.

Mani : Tout ce que je peux voler pour toi, la richesse, la possession ! Et un porte-clé araignée, même.

Théo : La protection magique et universelle de mon bouclier. Je suis sûr que ton choix est déjà fait.

Bob : Celle de ta biiiite, tu veux dire !

Théo : Je ne te permets pas ! Et ne parle pas comme ça devant elle !

Bob : Tout le monde sait que t'es encore vierge et que tu veux juste tremper le biscuit !

Théo : QUOI ? T'as été le premier à lui faire des avances ! Môssieur propose une folle nuit d'amour ou je sais pas quoi ! Et je suis pas vierge.

Bob : Mytho !

Grunlek : Je confirme !

Bob : QUOI ?

Théo : Mais non mais tu comprends tout de travers !

Grunlek : Je l'ai surpris avec une nana une fois !

Bob : QUOI ?!

Grunlek : Bon, ils étaient assis sur un lit, tout habillés et ils se tenaient la main d'une manière gênée, mais quand même !

Théo : QUOI ?!

Grunlek : Il fallait fermer la porte à clef. D'ailleurs, rien que d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Bob : T'as réussi à imaginer une scène de sexe entre ce mec et une nana ? Pas possible !

Grunlek : Non, justement ! A tel point que je me suis marré pendant des heures, impossible de fermer l'œil !

Bob : Je me disais aussi !

Théo : Je vais vous massacrer, tous les deux !

Mani : Je ne crois pas que Théo soit vierge !

Bob : QUOI ?!

Mani : Il est né en janvier, non ?

Théo : RETENEZ-MOI JE VAIS L'ETRIPER !

Grunlek : Etriper l'Elfe ? Fais-toi plaisir. Je ne te retiens pas.

 _Bagarre générale. Le chaos. La guerre. La fin du monde._

 **Wow, trop bon ce smoothie.**

* * *

Enfin fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon, c'est un peu du nawak, mais la flemme de faire un truc sérieux. D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous le dise : je n'ai pas vraiment d'Aventurier préféré. Et si je devais vraiment en choisir un, ça serait plutôt Bob. Mais well, là j'ai eu envie de mettre Shin à l'honneur, parce qu'il est beaucoup trop kiki !


	4. 2 - Mon antagoniste préféré

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous changeons radicalement de sujet. Après avoir évoqué mon Aventurier préféré, il s'agit de départager les Méchants de l'univers d'Aventures. Le défi les présente en ces mots :** _ **« Au tour des antagonistes d'être chouchoutés ! Lequel vous a conquis par sa méchanceté improbable, sa cruelle détermination, son… Vous avez compris. Dites-nous tout sur votre méchant préféré ! »**_

Enoch : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On va ENFIN me mettre à l'honneur et m'accorder l'attention que je mérite.

 **Ne t'emballe pas, mon mignon.**

Enoch : MIGNON ? Je suis horriblement méchant et machiavélique, mademoiselle, sachez-le ! Vous n'imaginez pas un seul instant les turpitudes que j'ai pu commettre au long de ma vie ! Je suis l'incarnation du Mal !

 **Tututut. Calme-toi, Jean-Méchant. Tu n'es pas tout seul à prétendre au titre de « mon méchant préféré ».**

Enoch : Mais qui y a-t-il d'autre ?

 **Tu vas bien voir ! Vous tous, que j'ai convoqués à cette assemblée en tant que méchant, avancez d'un pas et nommez-vous en présentant en une phrase votre méchanceté ! Dans l'ordre des places, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous ai assis dans l'ordre d'apparition de la série.**

Araignée géante : Je suis la représentante du Syndicat des Araignées Méchantes et je refuse de participer à cette mascarade !

 **Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi cela ?**

Araignée : Parce que nous sommes trop maltraitées dans cette série ! De la vulgaire chair à canon envoyée au casse-pipe par un MJ vicieux (Mahyar : Hé !), de simples cibles pour les Aventuriers, (Théo : Vous nous avez un peu attaqués quand même !), et nous disparaissons purement et simplement à la fin de la première saison, comme ça, sans merci ni adieu ? Ah, il est beau le jeu de rôle ! La camaraderie, l'entraide, la rigolade entre potes ! Ça vous plaît tout ça, hein ? Mais pas un seul instant vous ne pensez à nous, les araignées d'Aventures, qui sommes tant méprisées !

 **Mais, je…**

Mani : Elle a raison ? Où signe-t-on la pétition ?

Araignée : Il n'y a pas de pétition ! Je vois l'incompréhension dans votre regard, et je lis le mépris sur vos fronts ! Vous me dégoutez, je quitte la séance ! Je ne vous salue pas.

Mani : Noooon, reviens ! Tu étais si belle… ( _Il sanglote._ )

 **Heu… Je… Bon ok…**

Sœur Mayda : Une concurrente de moins !

 **Certes. Bon, commençons l'énumération. Numéro 1 ?**

Eliren : C'est moi ! Je suis Eliren, garde de la Vieille Tour. Je me suis moqué des Aventuriers et j'ai refusé de collaborer avec eux.

Bob : LUI ? Lui, un antagoniste ? Sauf ton respect Olivia, je ne vois pas ce que ce glandu fout là…

Eliren : Eh oh, un peu de respect !

Théo : Je te casse l'autre bras ?

Eliren : Nan mais je voulais dire « Quel bel aspect ! »

Théo : Je ne te crois pas un seul instant. Voilà pour toi.

Eliren : AAAAAAH ! JE SOUFFRE !

Grunlek : Mais… Mais il ne t'a rien fait !

Théo : Il m'a provoqué.

Grunlek : Mais tu, tu…

Shin : Tu veux prendre sa place en fait, Théo, c'est ça ?

Théo : Mais pas du tout !

Eliren : AAAAAAAAH, que quelqu'un me soiiiiiigne !

 **Pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire !**

*sbaaf*

Théo : Voilà, comme ça il souffre plus.

Bob : Sympa la trace de pompe sur le visage, ça lui donne un côté serpillère très seyant.

Théo : N'est-ce pas ?

 **Bon… On peut considérer Eliren hors-jeu, alors. Suivant ?**

L'homme à la Rapière : Heu, je crois que c'est moi.

Bob : Oh, le fils de pute !

Théo : Assassin de petite fille !

L'homme à la Rapière : Comme vous voudrez. Pourquoi je suis méchant ? Parce que j'aime ça. Et parce que j'aime prendre des enfants comme bouclier vivant. C'est leur seule utilité.

 **Délicieux ! Suivant !**

Vlad : Hello ! Je suis le chevalier Vlad, et j'ai des super chaînes-tentacules ! Je pourrais être le pire méchant de la série rien que pour ça. Mais j'ai aussi voulu anéantir les dieux avec le Codex.

La petite fille : YAMETE ! YAMETEEEE !

Vlad : Oups, désolé…

 **Ah non, pas encore ! Je vous préviens, le prochain qui la tue lui paye le trajet ! Ça coûte hyper cher le nuage, de nos jours, marre de débourser toujours à cause de vos conneries ! Bon, suivant.**

Sœur Mayda : Enfin les Eglises sont mises en avant ! Je suis sœur Mayda de l'Eglise des Murmures, et non seulement j'ai la peau dure, mais j'ai attaqué les Aventuriers avec une gargouille en armure…

Shin : Oh, ça rime !

Sœur Mayda : D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je représente les autres autorités ecclésiastiques, qui sont aujourd'hui réunies en Concile pour débattre de diverses choses, comme préparer une injonction à la paix dans le monde ainsi qu'un communiqué qui commence ainsi : « Soyez gentil, parce qu'être méchant c'est pas cool, même si on aime l'être de temps en temps. »

 **Parfait** !

Un intendant : A mon tour. Je suis le représentant de la guilde des Intendants, et je ne compte pas me défiler comme ces mauviettes d'araignées ! Bouh, bouh les araignées !

 **Quel enfant.**

Mani : Tu n'insultes pas les araignées comme ça ! Méchant !

 **Passons à la suite avant que je n'en tue un.**

La Mort : A mon tour. Ouuuuh, ouhhhh, je suis la Mooooort !

 **Tu… Essayes de nous faire peur, là ?**

La Mort : Ça ne marche pas ?

 **Heu, pas trop, non…**

La Mort : Et merde… J'ai été trop décrédibilisée pendant cette série, je n'arrive plus à rien, ma vie c'est de la merde ! Et je ne peux même pas me suicider !

Bob : Et bien tant mieux. Parce que c'est à mon tour.

Théo : QUOI ?

 _Bob se transforme._

 **Non non non Théo, range cette épée ! C'est legit, le démon de Bob est un antagoniste, tu dois le reconnaître ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai convié ici.**

Théo : Je refuse de laisser ce… Ce… Ce truc se transformer devant moi ! Mon épée fera l'affaire !

 **Hors de question !**

Théo : Mais… Mais où est mon épée ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc en plastique rose, long et dur, qui vibre dans ma main ?

 **C'est le pouvoir de l'écriture, Théo. Le pouvoir de l'écriture et la magie de mon clavier tout-puissant… Allez, rengaine ça et laisse-nous bosser**.

Le démon : Bon, c'est bon ? Je peux parler maintenant ?

 **Oui oui, vas-y !**

Le démon : En ce qui me concerne, je suis tellement maléfique que je n'ai même pas de nom ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de présenter mes skills de méchant. J'ai détruit une région entière, je fais chier mon porteur h24, toute l'année sans jamais prendre de vacances ! C'est pas facile tous les jours, vous savez…

Enoch : Mon fils, enfin !

Le démon : Oui bah non en fait. T'es mignon, « papa », mais c'est bon, je suis grand maintenant, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Enoch : Tu fais ta crise, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Stop ! Ça devient trop cringeant. Je propose de passer à la suite et de voir ensuite pour vos joyeuses affaires de famille.**

Enoch : Tu vas dans ta chambre !

Le démon : NAN !

Enoch : TOUT DE SUITE !

 **ENOCH ! Présentez-vous immédiatement ou je vous castre par écrit !**

Enoch : C'est bon, c'est bon… Je suis un diable majeur, bande de vermines, et je vous méprise tous ! Mon pouvoir est immense, j'ai invoqué un titan géant pour répandre la psyché dans le Cratère et générer le chaos… Je vous surpasse tous ! Mouahahahahahahahahah…

 **Joli rire. Quelque chose à rajouter, Darkana ?**

Darkana : Non, rien. D'ailleurs, je passe mon tour, moi aussi. Je soutiens mon diablichou d'amour jusqu'au bout, hihihihihi !

Enoch : Mmmoui ma belle, t'es un cœur, un amour, ma petite fleur des champs…

Darkana : Viens là, horreur infernale !

Enoch : Pas en public, mon chou, voyons…

Darkana : On s'en fout, viens.

 _Combat de langues dans une cavité buccale_.

Le démon : Ah, dégueu ! PAPA !

Théo : Si seulement mon épée ne s'était pas transformée en ce truc en plastique rose, long et dur, qui vibre dans ma main…

 **C'est très gênant. Méchant suivant ? Icare ? Ah, je vois que vous êtes accompagnée vous aussi.**

Icare : Oui, je suis venue avec mon Titan de compagnie. Dis bonjour, Titi !

Le titan de mana : Gruik.

Icare : Ouh, qu'il est mignon ! C'est qui le plus beau ? C'est qui ?

Le titan de mana : Gruik gruik !

Icare : Mais oui, mais oui c'est toi !

 **Ahem, Icare ? Vous êtes avec nous ?**

Icare : Ah oui, pardon. Eh bien je suis un élémentaire de Lumière, je me nomme Icare et j'ai participé à l'invocation de mon Titi dans ce monde.

Shin : Et je t'ai marravé la mouille !

Icare : Quelle expression, mon dieu… Avec qui avez-vous été élevé, mon jeune ami ?

Shin : Ennemi, pas ami.

Icare : Tout de suite les grands mots…

 **Bien, passons au combat final. Pour vous départager, chers méchants, j'ai eu l'idée de vous faire vous combattre entre vous.**

Tous : Quoi ?!

Grunlek : Mais, Olivia… Un combat entre toutes ces abominations, tu te rends compte de ce que ça donnerait ? Ton ordinateur va exploser !

 **C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se battront pas pour de vrai. Je vais organiser un concours de punchlines !**

Le démon : Parfait.

* * *

 _ **Game 1 : Vlad VS Rapière**_

 _ **Contrainte : blague sur les mamans**_

Vlad : Ta mère est tellement grosse qu'il y a un décalage horaire entre ses deux fesses !

+10, combo Grossophobie +10, originalité -5 : 15 pts !

Rapière : Ta mère est tellement conne que quand ton père l'a demandée en mariage, elle a dit oui !

+10, combo blague sur le père +12 : 22 pts !

 **Victoire de l'homme à la Rapière**

* * *

 _ **Game 2 : Sœur Mayda contre l'intendant**_

 _ **Contrainte : blague sur le physique**_

Intendant : Wah, ton nez est tellement moche que –

 _Sœur Mayda a contré l'attaque de l'Intendant par un sort de mutisme. Validé par le jury._

Sœur Mayda : Ta femme elle a pas trop peur de toi quand tu la touches, vu ta sale gueule ?

+5, combo coup bas et traîtrise +10, nullité extrême -3 : 12 pts !

 **Victoire de sœur Mayda**

* * *

 _ **Game 3 : Icare contre Enoch**_

 _ **Contrainte : blague sexiste**_

Icare : Tiens, encore là, toi ? Tu m'as pas encore lâchée ? Parti te reposer pour ne pas te faire humilier en faisant croire à tout le monde que c'était calculé ?

+10, combo flow et rimes +20, longueur -7 : 23 pts !

Enoch : Retourne faire briller tes casseroles, femme.

+10, combo jeu de mot avec la Lumière +10, efficacité +10 : 30 pts !

 **Victoire d'Enoch**

* * *

 _ **Game 4 : La Mort contre le Démon**_

 _ **Contrainte : évoquer leur réceptacle**_

Le démon : Le paladin n'a jamais réussi à me regarder dans les yeux, ce n'est pas son furoncle qui me fera quoi que ce soit !

+10, combo vocabulaire +10 : 20 pts !

La Mort : Au moins le mien agit, peut-on en dire autant du tien ?

+5, longueur +5, nullité -2 : 8 pts !

 **Victoire du démon**

* * *

 **DEMI-FINALE. CONTRAINTE GENERALE : faire une ligne de rap battle.**

* * *

 _ **Game 1 : Rapière contre Enoch**_

Rapière : Oh, c'est toi le démon sanguinaire censé détruire la Terre ? Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal aux molaires. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'es qu'un loser fini. Ton flow se fait la malle, tu n'as plus d'amis.

+10, rimes +5, cohérence -2 : 13 pts !

Enoch : Hola qui voilà, inspecteur Gadget ? Tu crois impressionner qui, avec ces pierrettes ? Un caillou de couleur, une épée toute fine ! Tu ne fais pas peur avec tes armes de gamine !

+10, rimes +5, cohérence +5, référence +2 : 22 pts !

 **Victoire d'Enoch**

* * *

 _ **Game 2 : Le démon contre Mayda**_

Le démon : Où est mon adversaire, dites-moi je ne la vois pas ! Ah tiens tu es là, petite Mayda ! Excuse-moi je vous ai cherchés, toi et ta crédibilité !

+10, rimes +5, combo attaque sur la taille +8 : 23 pts !

Sœur Mayda : Ris toujours, hérésie, je vais te pourrir la vie. Ma présence ici est le signe de ta fin ! On va te retrouver au fond de ton lit, à te protéger avec ton doudou lapin !

+10, rimes +3 : 13 pts !

 **Victoire du démon**

* * *

 **FINALE. CONTRAINTE : Enchaîner 2 répliques de rap battle**

* * *

THE GAME IS ON

* * *

Enoch : Ah bah tiens salut fiston, mais je te cherchais : je voulais te montrer mon talent de chanteur. Tu es vraiment mignon, tu as l'air bien frais, mais je crois que tu n'es pas à la hauteur !

Le démon : Et ça me prend de haut, ça mesure un mètre vingt. Tu n'es pas transformé, tiens montre pour voir ? Tu es en mode auto, tu es sur ta fin ! Tu es bien trop âgé, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs !

Enoch : Alors là je t'arrête, mon petit gamin. Ne fais pas trop la fête, tu n'irais pas bien ! Tu serais étonné, si tu me voyais ! Tu ne veux pas constater la taille de mon paquet !

Le démon : Continue de te vanter, moi j'attends des faits. Car tu n'es qu'un raté qui n'assume jamais ! Un père sans famille, un démon sans enfer… Même la petite fille ferait mieux l'affaire !

 **VICTOIRE DU DEMON DE BOB PAR KO**

* * *

Oui, je poste super tard… Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai eu du mal à trouver des idées pour le battle ahah ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (et oui, je considère le démon de Bob comme un antagoniste, et le meilleur/pire de la série) !


	5. 3 - Mon personnage secondaire préféré

**Franchement, Sanguinus il se débrouille bien.**

\- Oui, mais il se fait marrave par Arcana.

 **Oh, je suis pas sûre, regarde !** **Ah… Heu en fait si, t'as raison. Ouuuh, ça doit faire mal ça !**

\- En plein dans les burnes !

 **Non mais oh, comment tu parles ?**

\- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai subi des influences néfastes là-haut.

 **Qui ça ?**

\- Victor, d'abord. On dirait pas, comme ça, mais il jure comme un charretier. Et il raconte toujours des histoires un peu bizarres, comment il a fait chier (pardon, déféquer) son cheval devant une église, tout ça…

 **Ah, je vois. Et ensuite ?**

\- L'intendant Bragg, ça va. Lui il est gentil, il passe son temps avec l'homme à la rapière et il me raconte des histoires qui font peur, j'aime bien. Par contre, l'homme à la rapière il dit plein de gros mots. Je l'aime pas, c'est en grande partie à cause de lui que je suis au Ciel. Mais j'aime bien quand il fait des câlins à Bragg, c'est mignon.

 **Tu m'en apprends de drôles, dis-donc. Oh, la belle bleue !**

\- J'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Vendis !

 **Ça se croit demi-élémentaire de Lumière et c'est pas foutu d'esquiver le sort d'un gars des Ténèbres…**

\- Je vois pas tellement le rapport…

 **Moi non plus. Mais je trouvais ça cool.**

\- Oh non, Eden !

 **La patate dans le pif, ça doit pas faire du bien !**

\- Par l'elfe qui s'occupait d'elle, en plus ! C'est triste les bagarres, moi j'aime pas ça.

 **Mmmmh… Si j'avais un cœur je dirais la même chose, mais là ils se battent pour savoir qui je préfère, et ça flatte mon ego. Alors…**

\- T'es pas très gentille !

 **Silence, ou je te jette dans la mêlée. Et tu n'en as pas envie. Et j'ai pas envie de te payer une nouvelle fois le trajet, du coup tu resterais au Paradis toute seule pendant toute la durée de la réunion. Alors…**

\- Bon, ok… Mais n'empêche.

 **C'est Nina qui est en train de boulotter la demi-élémentaire de métal ?**

\- Oh, je crois bien ! Tant mieux, Nina elle est gentille, elle. C'est mon araignée préférée.

 **Parce que tu es amie avec les araignées ?**

\- Oh non, pas toutes. Nina, surtout. Elle me raconte des histoires trop cool, aussi. Avec des Elfes, des balades en forêt et en prison, et même qu'une fois elle est devenue énorme ! Parce qu'avant elle était toute petite. Voilà. Mais j'ai jamais tellement compris comme elle est morte…

 **Houla, tu ne veux pas savoir, gamine. Ah, merci Shin.**

Shin : Je t'en prie. Tu en veux aussi un, petite ?

Petite Fille : Oh, oui ! Merci monsieur Shin. Il est à quoi celui-là ?

Shin : Banane-café, ma spécialité. Mais j'en ai aussi un pomme-abricot-tequila, si tu veux.

Petite Fille : Olivia, je peux goûter ?

 **Heu… Oui. Mais sans la tequila.**

Petite Fille : Pourquoi ?

 **Parce que c'est pour les grands. Tiens Shin, tu pourras me donner la dose de la petite en plus de la mienne ?**

Shin : Pourquoi, tu veux oublier ce qui se passe ?

 **Oh non. Au contraire, je veux m'en souvenir. Mais… Je veux jeter ça sur les combattants.**

Shin : Quelque chose m'échappe dans ton raisonnement.

 **Ben… Ça brûle bien l'alcool non ? C'est pour mettre… de l'huile sur le feu !**

...

Petite Fille : C'était gênant, non ?

Shin : Oui, je propose qu'on oublie ça tout de suite.

 **De toute façon personne ne me comprend ici.**

Shin : Bon, tu comptes les laisser se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul survivant ?

 **Bah au début c'était mon idée, puis je me suis rappelée que j'ai besoin de tout le monde pour la suite. Et que ça allait me coûter cher en billets de nuages. Je peux prendre un tarif de groupes, mais ils n'ont pas tous la carte Jeune ou la carte Senior, et additionner les réductions comme ça, ça me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Du coup, je les laisse s'amuser encore un peu, et 'pis stop.**

Petite Fille : Et tu vas choisir qui ?

 **Ahah, ça me paraît assez évident. Toi, gamine. T'es marrante et t'es le sujet de tellement de vannes à propos de Théo que je ne peux que t'apprécier.**

Petite Fille : Yes, j'ai gagné !

Shin : Du coup… Là en bas, ils se battent pour rien ?

 **Tout juste.**

Shin : Trop cool !

* * *

 _C'est plus court, cette fois-ci, parce que ça m'était juste impossible d'énumérer tout le monde comme pour les chapitres précédents. Cela dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D_


	6. 4 - Mon MJ préféré

**Aïe. C'est ici que les Romains s'empoignent, mes enfants. Il faut que-…**

Bob : J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais dire « C'est ici que les Romains s'enculent » ahah !

 **C'est toi que je vais enculer si tu m'interromps encore une fois.**

Bob : … Bon ok.

 **Donc. Il faut que je choisisse, aujourd'hui, en moins d'une heure, mon MJ préféré. Pourquoi en moins d'une heure ? Parce que, comme d'habitude, je m'y prends à la dernière minute pour faire ce prompt. Pourquoi c'est la cata ? Parce que je suis in-ca-pa-ble de choisir !**

Théo : Fiotte.

*sbaaf*

Fred : Un peu de respect, toi.

Théo : Je t'en mettrais une si t'étais pas mon boss.

Fred : C'est bien. Bon petit.

Théo : Grmbl.

 **Je peux continuer ? Bon, je suis ravie que Bob n'ait pas encore pu MJiser de live, parce que j'aurais eu encore plus de mal à choisir.**

Bob : Ç'aurait été cosmique pourtant !

…

Bob : Cosmique.

…

Bob : Comique.

…

Bob : C'est drôle parce que si vous avez vu mes lives sur Twitch où je prépare mon scénar'-…

 **Stop ! No spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas assisté aux lives !**

Krayn : Je suis pas sûr d'avoir hâte…

Seb : Ah moi si, mais tellement !

Bob : Vous aller douiller, les gars.

Grunlek : Tu parles ! Et nous alors ?

Bob : Ah, je dis pas, vous allez probablement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Balthazar : Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Nananère !

Théo : Vas te faire enculer par une poutre, toi.

 **Heu Théo, c'est pas aujourd'hui le prompt des ships.**

Théo : … J'ai pas compris.

Balthazar : C'est normal, ça parlait de sexe.

Théo : Oh toi tu-…

 **Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Vous voulez qu'on vous sépare comme des gamins ? Fred et Bob, vous pouvez pas les canaliser, un peu ?**

Mahyar : Ah, tu vois ce que ça me faisait, deux fois par semaine pendant trois saisons et plein de lives…

 **Mec, comment t'as fait pour ne pas les pendre ?**

Mahyar : C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé maintes fois de tous les exterminer…

Fred : Sans jamais réussir ahah !

Seb : Le meilleur exemple c'est Théo quand même.

Théo : C'est pas un MJ avec des tresses qui allait réussir à me buter, non mais !

Mahyar : Fais attention, je peux revenir au moins pendant un live, et là…

Krayn : Je crois qu'Olivia voulait parler de quelque chose, au départ.

 **Heu… Ah oui c'est vrai. Merci, mec. C'est terrible, je dois choisir. Entre Mahyar et ses scénarios tordus, ses tokens à la zob-…**

Mahyar : Hé !

Bob : Ah, y'a pas que moi !

… **ses méchants badass, son sadisme envers les joueurs et ses descriptions qui mettent une ambiance toujours juste…**

Mahyar : Enfin quelqu'un pour reconnaître mon talent.

Krayn : Mais nous, on l'a toujours reconnu, mec.

Bob : Oui, à part pour tes tokens, j'ai toujours dit que t'étais un MJ hyper talentueux et, ooooh, si soyeeeeux ! Regardez-moi ces dreads, n'est-il pas magnifique ?

Seb : Hé, me pique pas ma bromance !

Fred : Vous empiétez sur le thème de dimanche, là !

… **Et Fred et son scénario compliqué, plein de subtilités, ses personnages trop nombreux à tel point qu'on s'y perd, avec des incohérences dès que Théo est en jeu…**

Fred : Oui alors par contre, fais gaffe hein.

 **Pouahahah, tu veux me faire quoi ? Tu n'existes pas, tu n'es qu'une émanation de mon cerveau fatigué sur un écran un peu sale. Je suis même pas sûre que le vrai Fred réagirait comme ça.**

Fred : N'empêche.

 **Bon, reparlons du thème.**

Mani : Quel thème ?

 **Mais t'étais passé où, toi ?**

Mani : … Nulle part. Je… J'étais parti chasser. Des lapins. Pleins. Parce que… J'avais faim.

 **Bon. Bien bien bien. Non, ne repars pas ! Reste là ! Mahyar, garde-le avec toi, tu veux ?**

Mahyar : Mais j'ai un porte-clé araignée dans la poche, il va me le voler !

Mani : C'est vrai ? Cool !

Shin : Attendez, je vais m'en occuper.

Mani : Oh oui !

 **Mais c'est pareil, tu étais passé où, Shin ?**

Shin : … Parti chasser moi aussi.

 **Avec Mani je suppose ?**

Shin : Quoi ? Qui ? Moi ? Avec Mani ? Nooooon, non non non, jamais ! Jamais jamais jamais. Surtout pas. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Alors ça non, hein, bon, quand même !

Seb : Il est gênant, là, non ?

 **Canalise-le, s'il-te-plaît. Il me fatigue, lui aussi. Déjà 23h24, les gars, et on n'avance toujours pas ! Je suis stressée, stressée !**

Shin : Smoothie ?

 **Oui, merci… Heu en fait non. Je te fais pas confiance, vu que je sais pas ce que tu es allé faire avec Mani… Et ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce smoothie.**

Shin : Quoi ? Mais…

 **Et ne rougis pas comme ça, voyons…**

Shin : Grmbl.

Seb : N'est-il pas mignon ?

Théo : J'avoue !

Bob : Oh siiiii ! Balthazar, arrête de lui pincer les joues. Arrête, je te dis !

Balthazar : Mais regarde, quand il rougit ça fait du violet sur ses joues, avec sa peau bleue, c'est génial !

Bob : Oh mais oui ! Attends j'essaye !

Shin : Laissez-moi tranquille !

Mani : J'aime bien quand Shin est violet comme ça.

…

Mahyar : Parfait… Bon Olivia, comment vas-tu trancher entre Fred et moi ?

 **Oh, par un procédé très classique que vous connaissez bien…**

Fred : Je sens venir la couille.

 **Le jet de dé !**

Fred : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Mahyar : C'est sadique, un peu, quand même.

Bob : Mais c'est legit ! Et assez classe.

Krayn : Tu vas les faire tirer sur combien ?

 **Sur un 1D100.**

Seb : … C'est indécent.

 **Mort de lol, Seb, mort de lol.**

Fred : Oh putain je viens de la comprendre. Seb, la prochaine fois t'es viré.

Seb : Euké.

 **Allez ! Stop ! J'ai une application de dés sur mon téléphone, vous tirez chacun et le meilleur score gagne mon estime éternelle. Je publierai les résultats sur Twitter !**

Mahyar : Youpi, j'ai hâte…

 **Go !**

Bob : Roll the dice !

…

Fred : … J'ai fait un fucking 91 les mecs.

Grunlek : Ce n'est pas un échec critique !

Seb : Wow, GG !

Mahyar : Je propose que celui qui perd paye un mojito au gagnant !

Fred : Quoi ? Mais non ! Ça se fait pas de rajouter des règles en plein milieu alors que je viens de tirer ! Olivia !

 **Bof, ça ça vous regarde… Allez, à toi Mahyar.**

Mahyar : On va pas le dire très fort, mais c'est quand même un peu gagné d'avance.

…

Mahyar : Y'a vraiment qu'à moi que ce genre de truc arrive.

Krayn : Il a fait combien ?

Bob : 99 mec ! 99 !

Seb : Oh ouiiii, le bon échec critique… Mmmmh…

Mahyar : De toute façon je vous déteste tous. Joueurs, personnages, vieweurs. Tous.

* * *

 _Je vous posterai les images sur Twitter de mes lancers de dés, mais je vous jure qu'ils ne sont pas truqués. Franchement, il doit y avoir une malédiction Aventures, je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'allais leur tirer des scores aussi nuls ! Mais après tout, tant mieux, ça me fait du texte en plus._


End file.
